wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Triggerheart Exelica: Capture
Triggerheart Exelica: Capture & Guide Book "Archive Anchor" (トリガーハート エグゼリカ 攻略＆設定資料集アーカイヴ・アンカー Torigāhāto Eguzerika Kouryaku Setteishiryoushuu Ākaivu Ankā) is an official fanbook published in July 29, 2007 by Kill Time Communication. This book works as an Artbook and a Game Guide, it also includes a Pin-Up Poster. Chapters This book is splitted in 4 chapters with different contents *'Illust Gallery:' A gallery consisting of some unused illustrations, full body shots of the girls in the Pin-Up poses, scans of the exclusive phone cards released by Sega Direct, Medialand, Sofmap, and Messe Sanoh, along with an illustration of MediaWorks. There's also concept designs, including the first design for Crueltear, a robot who was cancelled in favor of the redheaded girl that we know and love. *'Characters:' A collection of images of each one of the Triggerhearts, along with their weapons and mugshots used on Story Mode, it includes an announcement of the Exelica figure made by Alter, an upcoming Drama CD and Clear Posters *'Walkthrough:' The game guide part of the book, it contains everything there is to know about the game, score mechanics, enemy guide and strategies. *'Appendix:' This part consists of rough sketches of concept versions of the characters, phone cards, bosses and other unused illustrations like Maid-dressed Triggerhearts, bunnygirl Faintear, and the weapons system of the unused robot Crueltear. There's also a glossary, and interviews with the staff and the voice actresses. This section (and the book) finishes with a series of comic strips like Triggerheart EX and Trigger Happy. Arcadia Magazine Contents This book also featured some content released on the Triggerheart Extension section of Arcadia Magazine like additional art and some comics of Anchor Manga Warashi-kun. Gallery Chapter 1: Illust Gallery Cover.jpg|Cover for Archive Anchor Page 006.jpg|Page 006 - Exelica Page 007.jpg|Page 007 - Crueltear Page 008.jpg|Page 008 - Faintear Imitate Page 009.jpg|Page 009 - Full-body Triggerhearts from the Pin-up Poster Page 010.jpg|Page 010 - Crueltear, Exelica and part of the D'rfend Page 011.jpg|Page 011 - Part of Exelica's D'rfend and Faintear Imitate Page 012.jpg|Page 012 - Arcade Key Visual / Dreamcast Package Illust Page 013.jpg|Page 013 - Dreamcast Key Visual / Dreamcast "Special Edition" Package Page 014.jpg|Page 014 - Collector's Phone Card: Sega Direct Exclusive Page 015.jpg|Page 015 - Collectors Phone Card: Medialand Exclusive Page 016.jpg|Page 016 - Collectors Phone Card: Sofmap Exclusive Page 017.jpg|Page 017 - Collectors Phone Card: Messe Sanoh Exclusive Page 018.jpg|Page 018 - Exelica (Dengeki Moeoh, April 2007) (Mediaworks) Page 019.jpg|Page 019 - Faintear Imitate (Megami Magazine Creators vol.7) Page 020.jpg|Page 020 - Faintear Imitate (Dreamcast Random Menu Illustration) (No Trimming) Page 021.jpg|Page 021 - Enterbrain's Arcadia Magazine "Triggerheart Extension" illustrations: Faintear (Arcadia No.079, December 2006) and Crueltear (Arcadia No.080, January 2007) Page 022.jpg|Page 022 - Exelica (Arcadia No.082, March 2007) and along with Crueltear and Faintear (Arcadia No.083, April 2007) Page 023.jpg|Page 023 - "Anchor Manga Warashi-kun" comic strips Page 024.jpg|Page 024 - Deformed Characters Page 025.jpg|Page 025 - Deformed Characters Page 026.jpg|Page 026 - Early Designs for Exelica and Crueltear Page 027.jpg|Page 027 - Early designs for Faintear Imitate and Ver'miths Ennda and Aragabis Archive Anchor Double Cover - Crueltear.jpg|Crueltear on the "Double Cover" of Archive Anchor Chapter 2: Characters Page 030.jpg|Page 030 - Triggerheart Exelica and Field Generator Page 031.jpg|Page 031 - Exelica, Ar'stear and Story Mode mugshots Page 032.jpg|Page 032 - Exelica and Anchor Unit D'rfend Page 033.jpg|Page 033 - Exelica and more Story Mode mugshots Page 034.jpg|Page 034 - Exelica and even more Story Mode mugshots Page 035.jpg|Page 035 - Exelica and Ending Illustration Page 036.jpg|Page 036 - Triggerheart Crueltear and three Story Mode mugshots Page 037.jpg|Page 037 - Crueltear, C'rnBurn (wrongly named C'rnBarn), C'rnBurn Vis and more Story Mode mugshots Page 038.jpg|Page 038 - More Crueltear and more Story Mode mugshots Page 039.jpg|Page 039 - Crueltear and her Ending Illustration Page 040.jpg|Page 040 - Faintear Imitate and her Story Mode mugshots Page 041.jpg|Page 041 - Fardotts, Arrange Mode Ending Illustration and more Story Mode mugshots Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Merchandise Category:Official Merchandise Category:Books and Booklets